Lost In You
by SlashFan13
Summary: I'm not good at summaries,so i'm not going to put one.
1. Default Chapter

"Lost In You" By me:)  
  
A/N You know,I never really did understand fanfiction... Sorry,lost in my own little dream world. ANYWAYZ...On with the story!  
  
Read,enjoy,and maybe even review!Flames openly accepted!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lily sat on her bed,the phone to her ear and Audrey on the other line babbleling about how amazingly cute Josh Hartnett was.   
  
If someone had talked to her face to face she bet they wound't know that Audrey and Travis had broken up. Yep,you heard right.  
  
They broke up. Poor Travis had A breakdown right afterwards,but Audrey didn't care.She had never cared about Travis. She'd only gone   
  
Out with him for his looks. So she could look good. Anyway,after Travis had supposedly gotten over his breakdown,he cut himself off  
  
from the rest of the world. Lily walked in on him in the station and found him crying his eyes out.She'd asked if he wanted to talk,but  
  
Travis just said he neede some time alone,and usally,that was normal right after someone had broken up with you,but Lily wasn't   
  
concerned because he had wanted time alone,it was how much of it he had asked for. He rarely talked to her ,much less Robbie or Ray.  
  
Well,Ray was a different story. From all the times she had top punch him for saying something mean to or about Travis--Well,she'd put it   
  
this way:If she had a dollar for every time,She could buy a house,full with a spa and massage room AND her own personal chefs AND  
  
a brand new swimming pool,filled with whatever she wanted. That's a lot of money. Anyway,that's beside the point.The piont IS,that,  
  
truth be told,Travis had never completely opened up to anyone,but he did enough to them that it was actually weird seeing him put  
  
himself in the dark like this. Especially for Lily,whom he would always talk to about anything.Except now.She new something more  
  
than that breakup was hurting him to much,and she was going to get to the bottom of it.No matter what it took. 


	2. Just Plain Lost

.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLACE:Station  
  
"I'm Question Mark and i'm wodering,is just one breakup worth getting so worked up for that you cut yourself off from your best friends?  
  
Robbie asked. Lily looked back at Travis in the techbooth. "Oh,No! Travis is close to tears again.Oh,why did Robbie have to bring up  
  
THAT subject?Lily thought. You know what? I think we all could use a break. Here's "Clocks" by Coldplay. She said franticlly. What did  
  
you mdo that for? That was a good subject. He said. No! No,not a good subject! She then leaned in really close so Travis coudn't  
  
hear. Travis is close to tears thanks to that subject. She whispered to him angrily. I'm sorry! He whispered back. Who cares? He barely  
  
even talks anyway.Ray piped in without warning. Lily gave a hard punch in the arm. OW! What was tht for,Shady? For being a comlete   
  
idiot. She said. The show went on nrmally from then on out. When it was over,Travis left immedeatly,which was weird because he usally  
  
stayed there for a few hours afterwords.Occasionally he even spent the night there. Lily,thinking quick,decided to follow him.  
  
A/N Next time,what will Lily find out? Stay tuned and please review! 


	3. Help

A/N Sorry if you guys didn't understand that last capter.It was supposed to be wher Robbie is getting annoyed with Travis  
  
bumming over Audrey so much,and acting like "Oh,poor me,my girlfriend broke up with me!" And I forgot to put quotation marks around the sayings. So,hopefully,this chapter will be better.  
  
A/N Oh,And I do NOT own RFR. I only own Sarah.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Travis walked down 3rd ST. and turned into a dark allyway. "Why would he go in there?" Lily whispered to hereself. He took out his cell and dialed a number. "Hello? Sarah? It's Travis. I'm not so good. My girlfriend broke up with me.No,she didn't leave a reason,she just said "It's over" and left. No! I have no reason to talk to her! Well,no,I havn't talked to Robbie or Lily about it yet. C'mon,Sarah. Ray?  
  
You've met Ray before.You know what he's like.You honestly think I would talk to Ray? Yes,I know i'm going to have to talk to someone sooner or later. I rather it be later. Okay,see ya." He hung up and slid down the wall. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Lily walked causiosly around the wall,to face him. "Travis?" she said softly. He scambled up from the wall. "Lily." He said nervously. "Travis,it's okay. It's just me.""Lily.No." He said,sounding absolutly terrifiyed now. "Travis,stop it! Your scaring me." she almost yelled. "Please.I just need some time alone." He said. "No,Travis. No more time alone.You've had to much already. You need to be with other people more.Especially now.  
  
Look,I know you think you know what's best for you,but you don't.You can not just cut yourself off like this." "I guess I should be the judge of that." He said and started to walk away.Lily swung out her arm in front of him and put it on the wall to stop him. "Lily,don't do this.Please" He said. "Why?" she asked. He said nothing but closed his eyes. "Why shouldn't I,Travis? You're always telling us that if you keep yourself in the dark to long,you can never go back.So now that your doing this,why shouldn't I try to find out what's wrong? Why shouldn't I try to help you? Tell me Travis,because i'm confused.You always have an answer." She was getting angry now. Travis still said nothing. "Travis,damn it,look at me! All I am trying to do is help you!" She shouted. "I dont need help." he mumbled. "The hell you don't! Look at you! You need help,and I am going to give it to you wether you like it,or not." She yelled at him with anger and fright.  
  
Then tears started to roll down his cheeks again. He slid down the wall once again. "Travis.Please,all wanna do is help,but I can't do that until you let me in." She said in a softer voice. "Please?" "I told you,I don't need help." He said again. "That's it! I give up! You can live your life in mortal fear.I hope your happy!" With that,she tok off,completly regreting what she had just said.She had lost it,and Travis didn't need that right now. She kept running,determined to get help to Travis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Well?Was that chapter any better? If it wasn't,please tell me and i'll try to improve. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe,MAYBE people will review this time. :-(  
  
A/N: Italics=Thinking.  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own RFR. I'm in a bad mood right now,so blame this guy at my school named Tanner.He did this to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily turned a corner a ran for Mickeys. Who better to go to? Well, she could think of some,but there just wasn't enough time. Not right now.  
  
Travis needs help.Fast. She kept repeating this to herself while she was running. She arrived at Mickeys just in the nick of time. They were about to close.  
  
"Mickey!" She gasped.  
  
"Woah, slow down kid,you'll hurt yourself," Mickey said, laughing.  
  
"Mickey, it's Travis. There's something wrong," she said and started at the beginning, Mickey listening intently.  
  
A half-hour later, Lily and Mickey were on their way to Travis's house. They got there and knocked. No answer. They knocked again. Still no answer. They were about to leave when they heard the door creak open. Travis's father was staring at them, half hidden by the door.  
  
"Yes?" He said, puzzled.  
  
"Um,yeah, we're looking for Travis. Is he here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, i'm sorry, no. He left to go to a friends house. He's not here." He said.  
  
"Damn!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Lily!" Mickey gasped. (He had never heard her use profanity before.)  
  
Lily turned red.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"Did he say where he was going?" Mickey asked.  
  
''No, he didn't. Sorry." Mr.Strong answered.  
  
"That's okay. Thanks anyway." Mickey said.  
  
Mr.Strong nodded and closed the door.  
  
Lily took out her cell phone.  
  
"Who're you calling?" Mickey asked in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Travis," She answered,dialing the number.  
  
After 5 rings, she gave up.  
  
"Mickey, i'm gonna go check the allyway again. Would you mind calling Robbie for me? Here's the number. Thanks" She said and was off before Mickey had a chance to protest.  
  
Lily was in the allyway, searching for any signs that Travis might be there.  
  
"Hey, little lady. Can I help you?" A voice behind her said.  
  
Lily jumped and turned around. Behind her was a boy, who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.  
  
"Uh, no thank you, I was just trying to find my friend, Travis.  
  
They boy stepped closer to her. His breath was rancid with the smell of beer. He threw his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, tell me about this...friend of yours."  
  
"Um..." She studdered.  
  
"He's drunk! Just keep cool, it''ll be fine. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Well, he's got blonde hair, kinda spikey. He's a little shorter that average, and he was wearing a...blue vest with a gray tee underneath it, and jeans.  
  
"Oh, come on, beuatiful, I know you can do better than that." He said.  
  
"What?" She said, whipping her head around to look at the guy.  
  
"I said, you can do better. Like, you'd be better off with me."  
  
He reached down to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
He got the first button undone.  
  
"I said stop!" She yelled, shoving him away.  
  
Seeing how Lily was pretty strong, he went cascading into the wall, but it didn't last. He ran over to her and smacked her. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me, bitch!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey!" A new voice shouted behind them.  
  
Travis came around the corner, holding his phone in one hand, as if to take a picture, and the other holding a bat.  
  
"Oh, you must be the friend that this little bitch was talking about. She was trying to find you, ya know."  
  
The guy bent down and pulled Lily up aggresivly. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Well, she's not looking for you now, so I suggest you take that liitle plastic camera of yours and run along home.  
  
"Travis-" Lily started.  
  
"Shut up, slut!" He yelled and hit her again.  
  
"HEY! Back off, bastard! I mean it!"  
  
Lily heard the phone click. Travis had just taken a picture.  
  
"Ooh,whatta ya gonna do? Take pictures of me till my eyes start to bleed?''  
  
"No, but I can e-mail your face right to 911 if you don't let her go." Travis said.  
  
The guy just stared.  
  
"I mean it! I'll do it! Just watch me. If you don't wanna go to jail, I suggest you get the hell outta here. Now!"  
  
The guy and Travis just stared at each other, then he threw Lily down again, and took off. 


	5. She Knew

A/N Okay, like one reviewer said, maybe I should try writing in script form. So that's what i'm gonna do this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RFR. I just own that drunk pervert that I put in my last chapter. Maybe this will be better.  
  
A/N: [........]=thinking  
  
****************************************************T:Lily!  
  
Travis ran over to where Lily lay.  
  
T:Lily, can you hear me?  
  
Lily groaned but didn't move.  
  
T:Come on, Lily, say something. Please.  
  
L:Travis?  
  
T:Oh, God. Okay, we gotta get you to the hospital.  
  
He picked her and ran in the direction of Mickey's. When he got there, he discovered it was closed.  
  
T:Damn it!  
  
[I know. I'll go to Robbie's. Then we can phone the hospital.]  
  
Travis ran down Center St. to where Robbie's house was. He got on their front porch, but since he was carrying Lily, he couldn't knock. He thought for something to get their attention, then quickly thought of it. He pounded on the door with his foot. Robbie came to the door and opened it. Travis rushed in passed him.  
  
Ro: What the hell happened?  
  
Travis layed Lily down on their couch.  
  
T: I don't have time to explain right now. Where's your phone?  
  
Ro:Down the hall.  
  
As Travis ran down the hall to call 911, Robbie kneeled down beside Lily.  
  
Ro:(Whispering) My God, Lily. What happened to you?  
  
He raised up his hand to take a lock of her hair, then moved it down to her face and carresed it.  
  
[She lookes awful]  
  
Travis came back, and Robbie quickly took his hand away from Lily's face.  
  
T: The ambulance is on it's way. How is she?  
  
Ro:No much better. She looks unconsiuos. Will you tell me what happened now? I'm her friend too. I deserve to know.  
  
T: It's all my fault.  
  
Ro: I'm sure it's not. But maybe i'd be able to help if I knew what "it" is.  
  
Travis looked at Robbie with tears in his eyes.  
  
She knew. That's why she's like this right now. She knew. 


	6. Lily is

Okay. Here's the next Chap. Hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own RFR. I wish i did.  
  
A/N: I decided to try something a little different.  
  
******************************************  
  
Travis got done explaining everything to Robbie about 10 minutes later. The ambulance still hadn't come yet.  
  
T: So, that's it. That's the story. Happy?  
  
Robbie just sat for a minute. Taking in everything Travis had just said.  
  
T:How long does it take for a damn abulance to get here!?  
  
Ro: Come on man, calm down. It'll get here.  
  
T:You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Really worried  
  
He looked over at Lily.  
  
Ro: I know you are. So am I. But we just have to keep calm.  
  
At that moment, a knock came at the door. Travis rushed over and opened it.  
  
N: Where is she?  
  
T: Over there.  
  
He pointed to the couch, and led him over.  
  
N: Okay guys!  
  
Three more nurses came in, two of them carrying a strecher.  
  
N: What happened, son?  
  
T: She got mugged.  
  
N:By who?  
  
T:I didn't see the guys face. I just know that he was drunk and that he was probably gonna rape her.  
  
N:I see. Well, it's a good thing you called when you did.  
  
She went out the door, following the doctors with strecher, Travis following her.  
  
T:Do you know if she's gonna be alright?  
  
N:We can't know for sure. But I can asure you, she's in good hands.  
  
T:Thank You...Thank You.  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
N:We'll call if we find out anything, okay?  
  
Travis nodded back. When the nurses had left, there was an awkward silence. Robbie broke it first.  
  
Ro:Maybe you should get some sleep. Clear your mind. I'll wake you up if the hospital calls, okay?  
  
T:Thanks, man.  
  
He made his way to Robbie's bedroom with him following behind.  
  
T:You sure it's okay if I sleep on your bed?  
  
Ro: Of course. No problem. You're always welcome here. You know that.  
  
Travis didn't have much to say after that. Just another "Thanks". He was really getting sick of saying that. *****  
  
Robbie, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch, phone in hand, remote in the other, waiting for any news from the hospital, and at the time, flipping through channels, finding nothing. Suddenly, the phone rang. He quickly hit "talk".  
  
Ro:Hello?  
  
N:Hello, is this the McGrath residence?  
  
Ro:Yes, this is Robbie McGrath speaking. Do you have any news on Lily Randall?  
  
N:Yes.  
  
Ro:And?  
  
N:Well,Lily is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sorry. I had to do it. :D. The next chapter might take a while. Please review. 


	7. Prime Love

Next Chappie up! Sorry it took so long, but my EVIL computer is, in the words of Travis, "excperencing technical diffulculties." :D. I just HAD to do that to ya'll last chapter. Don't hate me for it. It was my first one, I wanted to make it...um...Special? Yeah, that's it-Special! :- ) Hope ya'll like this chapter! Please review! Flames accepted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**!~((~~***~__~%$ "Lily is...well, we're going to have to have to keep her overnight, but we think she's going to be okay." The nurse said over the phone.  
  
Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Travis walked in the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Travis!" Robbie said.  
  
"Yes?" He answered quickly.  
  
"It's about Lily."  
  
Travis didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, waiting for Robbie to answer.  
  
"The nurse said she's going to be okay. But they're gonna have to keep her over night. Just in case."  
  
Travis stood for a second before going over to the couch and collapsing on it. He dropped his head in one hand and his shoulders started to shake.  
  
"Thank you so much. Yeah. Goodbye."  
  
Robbie walked over to where Travis was sitting and put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so grateful and so relieved, Robbie."  
  
"I know, man. So am I. So am I."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, then Travis stood and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.  
  
"I'm going tro the hospital." He said.  
  
"Wait! I'm going with you." Robbie said.  
  
"Well, don't slow me down."  
  
A minute later, they were out the door and on the way to use Travis's dad's spare car.  
  
"Wait a minute, YOUR driving?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You don't have a liscense. that's what."  
  
"Ah, that's where your wrong."  
  
He put his hand in his and pulled out a laminated card and showed it to robbie.  
  
"I got it a week ago."  
  
"Oh, man! Your Birthday! Damn it! We completly forgot! I'm so sorry, Travis!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I don't encourage birthdays, remeber? Anyway, let's go."  
  
Robbie went around, and tried forget about forgetting about Travis's birthday, but still felt bad. 


	8. Don't Leave Us

Chapter 8 is here! lol. Sorry it took so long. I'm having T-Cap right now,(That's sorta like midterms, only at the END of the year.) so I havn't been able to do much on here. But I did check in occasionaly a put a reveiw here or there.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own RFR. But I do hope to visit Canada someday...LOL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Travis drove steadily toward the hospital, eyes glued to the road, though Robbie swore he saw Travis' eyes glaze over more than once. Robbie leaned over to turn on the radio and a song came on that he knew fairly well.  
  
"Cuz she's watchin' wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap- medal, turn-tables in her eyes, it's like a bad movie, she's lookin' through me, if you were me then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me" as I fell miserably, trying to get the girl all the bad guys want."  
  
Travis diverted his gaze for a split second to look at Robbie, then to the radio, but quickly locked eyes again with the road. The song got to the bridge.  
  
"I'm watching wrestling/trying to be a tough guy/listening to rap- metal/turntables in my eyes/I can't grow a mustache/I ain't got no season pass/all I got's a moped.  
  
"You want me to turn it off?" Robbie said suddenly.  
  
"No. You're fine." Travis responed blankly.  
  
Travis saw the turn to get to the hospital, and followed it, taking it sharply as he did. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly. His knuckles turned white as he moved his hand on it. The song ended, soon followed by another. Someday by Nickleback.  
  
"How the hell'd we wind up like this/why weren't we able/to see the signs we missed/and try turn the tables/I wish you'd unclench your fists/and unpack your suitcase/lately ther's been to much of this/but don't think it's too late/ nothings wrong/just as long as you know that someday I will/someday, somehow i'm gonna make it alright/but not right now/I know you're wonderin when (You're the only one who don't stop)/ Well i'd hope that since we're here an way/we could end up saying/things we've always needed to say/so we could end up staying/now the story's played out like this/just like/a paperback novel/let's rewrite an ending that fits/instead of a Hollywood horror/nothings wrong/just as long as you know that someday I will/someday, somehow/i'm gonna make it alright but not right now/I know you're wondering when(Youre the only one who don't stop)/I know you're wondering when(you're the only one who don't stop)/I know you're wondering when.  
  
They arrived, parked, and made their way in. The lobby was cramped and the sound of doctors talking and nurses over the intercom filled Travis' and Robbie's ears as they made their way up to the receptionists office.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" The nurse said.  
  
"Uh, hi. We're here to see Lily Randall. We're friends of hers. Can you tell us which room she's in please?" Travis said.  
  
"Of coarse, dear." The nurse spun around in her chair and opened a big cabinet with filing papers stuck recklessly in them.  
  
"Randall. Randall. Ah, here we go! Lilian Randall, room 516." She said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Travis said.  
  
The nurse nodded and went back to her paperwork.  
  
Robie and Travis walked down the hall to a nearby elavator and Robbie pushed the "up" button. The doors opened and they stepped in. The elavator was empty, which was probably a good thing, because Robbie had a feeling that if Travis had to stand in a stuffy elavator, cramped in-between lots of people that would stall him any more from seeing Lily, he'd snap. Robbie didn't want Travis to snap. It wasn't long before they got to their floor. Travis stepped out, Robbie close behind him. He made his way down the long, winding hallway. Travis ' pace was speeding up, and Robbie was having a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
"Come on, 516, 516. 514...515...516!" Travis said.  
  
Robbie sighed and looked toward Travis with pity in his eyes. The sight of Travis this way was so saddening. It was like a little child crying for their mother and father. That look he got in his eyes almost brought Robbie to tears. He saw how he loved Lily. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he lost her. 


	9. Hospital Ecstasy

A/N: Chapter 9! That last chapter didn't have a thing in it, i'm making this chapter more interesting. Please review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. Why do we have to do this EVERY CHAPTER?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Travis kneeled down by the bed, and took Lily's hand and kissed it. He stood up, hesitated, and kneeled back down again. He stayed like this for a good 10 min. After a while longer, a nurse came in with some pills and an injection.  
  
Excuse me, young man. I need to give Lilian her medication." She said.  
  
"Her name's Lily."  
  
"I'm sorry. Lily."  
  
Travis stepped back with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Lily? Sweetie? Wake up. It's time for your medication." The nurse cooed.  
  
Lily slowly stirred. Her eyes opened and landed on Travis.  
  
"Travis!" She sat up quickly, but clutched her stomach and lay back down again.  
  
"Oh, don't do that! It'll just put you in more pain." The nurse said while getting the injection ready.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Lily grumbled with her eyes closed in pain.  
  
Travis walked over to her bedside.  
  
"Lily. It's okay. I'm here." Travis  
  
"I hate this part." She said and smiled a little.  
  
Travis smiled also.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be right here for you."  
  
He took her hand and brushed it against his lips, eventually kissing it softly. Lily closed her eyes in pleasure.  
  
"That's it. Now just take these." The nurse said as she handed Lily a plastic cup with three pills in it.  
  
"You're already done?" Lily asked and looked at Travis. He nodded.  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it?" The nurse said sarcastically.  
  
Lily took one last look at the nurse, more like a glare, and took the pills.  
  
Travis caught the look and smiled. Once the nurse was gone, he burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" She asked. "You know very well what!" He said in between laughs.  
  
"Well, I can't help it. She's been bugging me all day.  
  
"She's just trying to help you." Travis said.  
  
"Well, she's got a funny way of showing it." Lily muttered.  
  
"Okay, Miss Grumpy. That's enough." He said.  
  
"I wonder when I can get out of here. Hospitals sort of creep me out." She said.  
  
Travis let out a little laugh. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Are you-laughing at me?" She said.  
  
"What? No!" He said quickly.  
  
"You are! You're laughing because I'm afraid of hospitals!" She said.  
  
"No I wasn't, I just-"He started but didn't get to finish.  
  
"Liar!" She said and threw her pillow at him. It hit him square in the face. He caught it as it hit and lowered it. As he did, he saw Lily laughing. And it might have been the fact that he felt it was the just the right time, or it might've been Lily's laugh, and the sound of it, or it might've been something completely different, but before either of them knew it, Travis's lips were on Lily's devouring them gently. Her lips tasted of vanilla. He loved vanilla. After a moment, he pulled away and sat on the bed, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Lily touched her lips and looked up at him with a devastated look on her face. She let out a little laugh before she kissed him again. Travis locked his arms around Lily's waist, and she did the same with his neck. Travis pulled away again for a moment to hold on to Lily's shoulders and push on them, forcing her to lay down.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said unexpectedly.  
  
"For what?" Travis asked  
  
"For giving me this opportunity. Do you know how long I've waited for this? It was pure torture!" Lily said and giggled.  
  
Travis leaned in so close that Lily could feel his breath on her face. He brought his lips up to her forehead, and gently brushed them along it. Slowly, he moved down her nose and eventually to her mouth and kissed her deeply again. Lily pulled away after a few long seconds of this.  
  
"Was that your "You're welcome."?" She asked,  
  
Travis looked at her for a moment, then grinned and nodded. Then kissed her again. 


	10. Angry

A/N: Chapter 10 here! I had a lot of fun writing this one, but I don't really know why. I dunno know, maybe it's just PMS. Lol. Sorry if that last chappie didn't make sense. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. So sad.  
  
Travis sat in the hospital lobby with a big smile on his face. All he could think about was Lily. She was alright. That's all that mattered right now. Robbie was on one side of him. He was happy too. Lily was his best friend. He could see Travis was ecstatic. He was staring down the hall he'd come down from Lily's room. She was asleep. They practically had to drag Travis out of the room when she did fall asleep with him. Robbie didn't blame him. He saw how he loved Lily. Then another thought crossed his mind.  
  
[Why hasn't Ray been informed about this? I mean, isn't he gonna get suspicious? He's not THAT stupid.] Robbie thought. He looked sideways at Travis, and got up. Travis didn't look up. Robbie made his way to the hospital doors and stepped outside while dialing Ray's number. The phone rang once, twice, three times. Answering machine. Ray's dad.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Brennan residence. We're not here right now. " (Ray's voice came on) "Yeah, leave a message and MAYBE we'll call back." (Mr. Brennan) "Oh, get out of here!" (Laughing, beep.) Robbie hung up and sighed. He'd try Ray later. He walked back in the door, and sat down. Travis was still staring off into space. Hadn't even noticed Robbie was gone. He sighed again and Travis jumped.  
  
"Oh, Robbie! You scared me!" Travis said.  
  
"I was here the whole time." Robbie said sourly.  
  
"Someone's gotten grumpy over the past few hours." Travis said.  
  
"Travis, we have to tell Ray. I mean, if we don't now, he'll find out on his own and he'll be hurt more than ever." Robbie said. "You know it's the right thing to do."  
  
Travis sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
"Travis." Robbie said softly.  
  
Travis shook his head again; eyes still closed.  
  
"Robbie...no. You know what? You're right. I have to call him. Give me your phone."  
  
Robbie took his phone out of his pocket, handed it to Travis, and smiled reassuringly as he dialed the number.  
  
(Muffled) "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ray. It's Travis. How are you? Oh, I'm good. Um, I kinda have some bad news. It's about Lily. Well, she-uh...she's in the hospital." Travis said quietly.  
  
Silence...then,  
  
"WHAT?!" They heard Ray shout, clear as day. Then they heard a loud BANG as Ray slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
Travis hung up with a shaky hand and turned back to Robbie.  
  
"Dear God, please don't let Ray do anything stupid." He said. 


	11. Authors Note

Hi guys! Yep, it's back!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I'm so sorry I took so long. I went into my Clay Aiken phase. Listen, I'm gonna give ya'll a hint for the future chapters of this.  
  
HINT:Something DEVASTATING is gonna happen in later. Something BIG! Look for it! 


	12. I'm Sorry

Here's chapter 12! I don't really have anything to say right now, so just read and review! ï

[Oh, God, please don't let Ray do anything stupid.] Robbie thought desperately.

Travis was still shaking severely. Robbie walked over to him and tried to put his hand on Travis's shoulder, but Travis knocked it away.

"Please don't touch me." He stated. Robbie nodded and looked down.

"I have to talk to Lily. Now." Travis said and walked off toward her room, Robbie close behind him.

He turned and walked into her room to find her sitting up, flipping through a magazine.

"Oh! Hi guys! I was just about to-"She said, but Travis cut her off.

"Don't. Lily, I have to talk to you. It's Ray. He's coming here. Like, now and he's gonna be furious with me." He said.

"Furious at you? But why--?" She started.

"Because I hadn't told him that you were in the hospital before just a while ago." He said with a cold tone.

"You didn't tell him?! Why not?!" She shouted.

"I don't know! It just...didn't cross my mind. But anyway, I know he's gonna blame me for your being here." He said.

"Why the hell would he blame you? You didn't do anything! YOU SAVED ME!!"

"But Lily, it _is_ my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn, you probably wouldn't be here right now." Travis said shakily.

"**No! **Don't even say that, Travis! You had a right to be distant! You know it!" She said, desperately trying to change his mind. "You know what? If it scares you that much, I'll talk to Ray and get everything straightened out. Okay? It'll be fine. I know it will. Come here." She said and held her arms out for him. He took the invitation gratefully and held her tightly.

"Um...I guess I'll leave you two alone." Robbie said out of nowhere.

"Oh no you don't Robbie." Lily said with a smile. "You get over here." She said and embraced him along with Travis.

Not one minute after Robbie had joined them, a loud BANG! Came from the door way, and Ray came tumbling in without warning.

"LILY!" He said and ran over to her. "Oh my God! Are you okay?! What happened...? What did he do to you?!" He yelled.

"RAY! Chill! I'm fine. And...how in the world could you EVER say something like that!? Travis did not do ONE SINGLE THING to hurt me! All he did...was SAVE MY LIFE! I just don't understand how you can walk in here and accuse Travis, TRAVIS, of ANYONE of hurting me at all! That's sickening! I can't believe you!" She shouted.

"Lily, I...I don't-" Ray started.

"No! You know what? Don't even try to apologize! It won't work." She said "Look, we all know you and Travis don't get along that well, but that is no reason whatsoever to blame him for my being here." She said, her tone softening.

His silence and steady breathing worried Robbie.

[Uh Oh. Not good.] He thought.

"Fine." Ray said suddenly. "Fine. I won't argue with you, Lily. I know I'll just lose." He held his head up as if to muster up some courage. "Well, if anyone needs me, good luck finding me."

He turned and walked steadily out the door.

"L-lily? What was that?" Robbie said cautiously.

"Oh, my God. What have I done? Ray! I can't believe I just did that! He's going to hate me! Oh, God!"


	13. It's Ok I Completley Support You

"Oh, my God. What have I done? Ray! I can't believe I just did that! He's going to hate me! Oh, God!"

"Lily, Lily! It's okay. I'm gonna go find him and try and cool him down, okay?" Robbie said and she nodded and looked down. "Oh, and, Lily?" She tilted her head up. "Even if Ray is angry, which I'm sure he's not, he won't be for long. He loves you too much."

Lily gave a weak smile and looked at Travis who was standing beside her bed. He nodded. "It's the truth." He said.

Travis stayed beside Lily's bed until she fell asleep from the medicine the nurse gave her. When she did, he kissed her cheek and went to find Robbie and Ray.

Just as he'd thought, they were in the waiting room. He never thought he'd say this, but it looked like Ray had been crying.

He looked at Robbie, puzzled, and shrugged when he didn't see him. As he sat down on the other side of Ray, he had a silent argument with himself. He loved Lily with, but he knew it hurt Ray so much if he found out. So, were they supposed to keep their relationship a secret? Or would that just hurt Ray even more? He scowled as he thought about this and was surprised when Robbie tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

He led him into an empty hospital room, where he would tell all about Ray had said.

"Well, what happened?" Travis pushed for answers.

"When I found Ray out in the parking lot, he was crying his eyes out, saying he wasn't worthy of Lily's love. I dunno why, but I had the sudden urge to slap him in the face and tell him that wasn't true. Just to knock some sense in to him. I didn't, though, don't worry!" He added, seeing the shocked look on Travis's face.

"I thought his eyes looked teary." Travis said thoughtfully.

Uh, Travis? There's one more thing that happened that I have to tell you." Robbie said. Travis nodded.

"You've got to promise that you tell NO ONE! This cannot leave the RFR Four , got it? The ONLY, an d I mean, ONLY other person you can tell is Lily, okay?"

"One Million Promises, my friend."

"Okay, you promise you won't freak out when you hear this, will you?"

"Of course. What?"

"Okay. When I was talking to Ray in the lot.(He took a deep breath)..We Kissed.

Well, there's your devastating moment. Hope you liked it.


End file.
